


Rainy Girl

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [11]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same nameCarmilla and Laura meet their bundle of joy





	Rainy Girl

Rain poured torrentially outside as Carmilla tried to keep from pacing anxiously around her wife’s hospital room. Laura Hollis was sweating profusely, a vice grip on the sheets of the bed. Carmilla was sure she was close to tearing them into shreds. Brown eyes were tightly squeezed shut against the pain, a doctor and two nurses fluttering around her. Carmilla had never been more afraid in her life.

She knelt beside of her wife and peeled one hand away so she could grip it in her own. “She’s crowning!” the doctor called aloud.

“Hey there, my Rainy Girl, I can’t wait to meet you.” Carmilla spoke softly to Laura’s baby bump. “I can’t wait to hear your name, and say it to your face.”

Her voice was filled with all of the love and affection she held for her wife and their currently being born child. Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand and brushed her sweaty hair back out of her face. She hadn’t known that her heart could ever be that full. Carmilla could feel her wife and child beside of her and their hearts beating in time with her own. SHe willed them both with all of her strength, to make it through to the other side safely.

Laura cried out in pain, despite the medications and Carmilla felt hot tears slide down her face as well. The chatter of the orders from the doctor and reports of the nurses echoed in the background. She couldn’t stand to hear them, especially without being able to completely understand them. Carmilla had gone to medical school during the mid-seventies. She only knew enough to be afraid.

Carmilla knew that she was speaking to Laura; quietly and under her breath so no one else could hear. She had no idea of what she was saying, she was running completely on instinct. Her fear had overtaken her completely and it didn’t stop until crying filled room. Strong lungs echoed through the hospital room, covering over the sounds of Laura’s sobbing gasps, and whatever words of reassurance Carmilla could come up with. Her voice trembled.

“Look, baby girl, the sun is coming up for me now that you’re here.” Carmilla noticed through the window. She pushed her way up to her feet with a wince and followed the nurse to clean the baby up. Carmilla was torn between the newborn baby and her panting, exhausted wife.

The nurse waved Carmilla off and she paused by Laura’s head. “You did so well, baby. It’s over now and we have a little girl, Lara. I saw ten fingers and ten toes.” She hadn’t noticed that she had been crying until then.

“Were they ridiculously tiny?” Laura asked with a tired smile. Carmilla couldn’t choke back her laughter. She reached up to wipe at her cheeks. Tying her long black waves up into a bun, Carmilla leaned forward to kiss Laura’s sweaty forehead.

\-----/////-----

Carmilla and Laura anxiously fretted around the car, the baby up on her shoulder as Carmilla fought with the car seat. A bird sang on the phone wire up above. White clouds dotted the pale blue sky above. With a final curse and click of the seat belt in its latch, Carmilla was victorious. Laura pulled her in for a soft and sleepy, gentle kiss.

Carmilla had never known in all of her centuries of living that she could feel that content.


End file.
